During the coming year, the sequencing of the Pseudomonas putida cytochrome P-450 and the bovine heart cytochrome oxidase will be continued. The sequence of cytochrome P-450 has progressed to a point where about 68% of the residues have been sequenced. The main emphasis during the coming year will be to sequence the clostripain and the CNBr peptides and to obtain overlapping sequences. We will work together with Dr. Kraut's group who are progressing well on the crystal X-ray diffraction study of the enzyme. Sequence studies on the cytochrome oxidase during the coming year will center on the completion of the amino acid sequence of subunits II, IV, VI and VII. Also, methods for separating the peptides will be developed for peptides from hydrophobic proteins. The peptides associate and do not separate during molecular seiving and new techniques must be developed for peptide fragments of membrane proteins. The cytochrome P-450 and cytochrome oxidase are two very important enzymes and knowledge of their molecular structures are expected to benefit to many health problems such as cancer, environmental pollution, mechanism of energy transduction, the metabolism of drugs, etc.